


daddy takes care of business

by starzjm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18-Year-Old Louis, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Bottom Louis, Comeplay, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Drabble, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Louis, Top Harry, harry is 36, kind of, lack of capitilization, louis is 18, rimjob, what is a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starzjm/pseuds/starzjm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry ran his hand lightly over louis' erection seen clearly through his shorts. </p><p>"want me to take care of this lou? huh? want me to eat you out? talk to me prince"  </p><p>louis nodded "yes, please" he says politely. </p><p>harry lift louis from his lap and layed him<br/>sprawled out on his back on harry's desk. <br/>harry ran his fingers down louis' waist rubbing circles into his sides until he reached the top of louis' shorts he rucks louis' tank top up and presses kisses into his stomach as he pulled down his shorts releasing louis' fully hard cock that was practically begging for attention. louis spread his legs instinctively for harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	daddy takes care of business

**Author's Note:**

> drabble idk i needed older harry eating out/spanking twink louis

"daddy can we please go home" louis whimpered. the eighteen year old was sprawled out across his 36 year old big shot business man boyfriend's office couch plucking at his tank top in boredom. normally louis would be home alone in their huge flat with tons to do but when harry came home a little too early to find louis giggling madly in the lap of his friend zayn, louis lost the priveledge for as long as harry sees fits. unfortunately for louis this meant he had to sit in harry's dull office with nothing to do.

"daaaaddy." louis whined again when he got no response. harry sighed and unwillingly looked away from his computer to the twink in a tank top and shorts.

"what is it sweetheart." 

"i'm bored can you please take me home." louis pouted. harry rubbed his face in his hands, annoyed.

"baby, you're on punishment."

"but-" 

"why are you on punishment louis?"

"because i had zayn over without permission."

"right, prince you know how that makes daddy feel."

"but daddy zayn is just a friend we didn't even do anything."

"so sitting in another man's lap in _my_  house on _my_ couch is 'not doing anything'" harry questioned, annoyance fading to anger. louis sighed hard and exagerratedly

"you're so fucking annoying, harry" harry snapped at that.

"pardon?" harry was baffled. louis knew he was just digging himself deeper into punishment, but he couldn't help himself, he had a sharp tongue and in his defense harry _was_ overreacting.

"i said you're annoying, _harry_ " louis hissed his name and then fixed his fringe as if he'd done nothing wrong.

"come here louis, over my lap." louis scowled at him and obeyed nontheless, dragging his feet and folding his arms. louis bent over his lap sticking his arse in the air obscenely as if to mock harry. harry's hand twitched.

"red?" harry asked, soft but still clearly angered. louis rolled his eyes.

"red" louis spat. harry pats louis once over his little black shorts before harry brought his hand forward to slam back down onto louis' bum. louis squeked and pushed farther forward in harry's lap.

"one." louis said high-pitched already out of breath. harry reveled in louis' pinkening cheeks and the way his ass bounced. harry continued to spank louis and by the 15th he's sobbing into harry's lap but still counting.

"red!" louis whined high sounding broken and distant. harry immedately stoppsd at the safe word.

"c'mere baby." harry whispered pulling louis out of his bent position and folding him into his chest. 

"took your punishment so well lou so good, so good for me." louis let out a noise that resembled a purr. harry ran his hand lightly over louis' erection seen clearly through his shorts.

"want me to take care of this lou? huh? want me to eat you out? talk to me prince"  louis nodded

"yes, please" he said politely. harry lift louis from his lap and layed him sprawled out on his back on harry's desk.  harry ran his fingers down louis' waist rubbing circles into his sides until he reached the top of louis' shorts he rucks louis' tank top up and pressed kisses into his stomach as he pulled down his shorts releasing louis' fully hard cock that was practically begging for attention. louis spread his legs instinctively for harry. 

"so pretty, pretty for me" harry mumbled licking a wet sripe over louis' pretty hole. louis whimpered, pulling at his tank top, he was used to having the sheets to grip onto. harry's tongue cirled louis, tracing his rim before straightening his tongue and easing it inside his hole.

"harry please" louis whined. harry hummed against louis causing him to writhe. harry worked up a rhythm, alternating between sloppy licks around his hole and fucking him with his tongue. harry pulled back for a moment to suck two fingers into his mouth. harry teased louis' slick entrance before sliding both fingers into him. louis arched his back pretty, filthy moans filling the office. harry was fucking louis quickly almost immediately with his long fingers, pushing in until he reached his knuckles before pulling back to the tip and plunging roughly back in. harry was hitting louis' prostate with nearly every thrust. louis was a whining mess, fringe sticking the to the thin sweat on his forehead.

"da-ddy, harry fuck im about to come p-pease let me come daddy" louis struggled to form a coherent sentence. harry's fingers stilled inside him, massaging louis' prostate. 

"go on baby come for me" louis pushed back on harry's fingers and came within seconds, spurting come onto his stomach and the edge of his tank top. 

"fuck louis so beautiful." harry unbuttoned his pants and pushed his boxers down far enough to release his achingly hard cock. harry pumped himself fast and hovering above louis looking at his pretty boy all fucked out and pliant beneath him and was coming within minutes, grunting and muttering louis' name, his come adding to the mess on louis' abdomen. harry took a moment to catch his breath before dipping down to kiss his boyfriend. they snog and harry breaks the kiss to press kisses along louis' neck and collarbones. 

"lets get this come off you, shall we" harry smirks against louis' skin, fingers spreading the mess around louis' tummy. 


End file.
